lesmiserablesshoujocosettefandomcom-20200213-history
The Revealed Truth
The Revealed Truth is the 51st episode of the series. In it, Valjean reveals his past and true self to Marius before leaving Paris for good, entrusting both Cosette's happiness, safety, as well as documents and money for the building of a Parisian hospital, to him. Afterwards, a disguised Thénardier attempts to blackmail Marius, claiming he knows secret information regarding Valjean's true self, only to be foiled when Marius finds out it was Valjean that saved him at the barricade. Synopsis The episode picks up where the previous one left off--the morning after Marius's and Cosette's wedding, Jean Valjean arrives and reveals his past and his real name to Marius. Afterwards, Valjean hands Marius a small briefcase containing check books and the necessary documents needed to build a hospital for the city's poor residents. Before Marius even has a chance to protest, his aunt calls for him, causing Marius to turn his back in distraction and for Valjean to make his escape. As Marius's aunt requests to borrow the invitation list for the wedding afterparty, Marius politely brushes off the request and turns around to find Valjean gone, and the briefcase at his feet. He quickly rushes out of the courtyard, hoping to find Valjean, but the area is deserted. Back inside, Marius hands his aunt the invitation list, apologizing for making her wait, to which she accepts and thanks. She then asks if everything is alright with him, and if anything is the matter, to which Marius rejects, stating that nothing has happened, and he is well. Finally alone in his room, Marius thinks and talks-to-himself over the revelation Valjean had given him, recalling how at the incident at the Gorbeau House, Valjean had never once called out for help once he was trapped. As Marius further begins to wrap his mind around the whole scenario, he recalls how Valjean offered to execute Javert before the final battle at the barricade, and wonders if Valjean murdered Javert so he could no longer be pursued by the police, and if this was his sole reason for coming to the barricade. After pausing to think it over, Marius denies that Valjean would kill anyone for his own benefit, having seen his charitable works in the past. Marius then remembers how at the time, at the barricade only heard a single gunshot, and begins to quesiton if Valjean really did kill Javert that day. Marius once again pauses to think things over, but is interrupted by a knocking at his door, and Cosette walking in with a vase full of flowers. The former doesn't even notice until the latter snaps him into focus, worried, but Marius assures her nothing is wrong. The duo are interrupted by a servent informing them that Toussaint has arrived, alongside Gavroche, Chou Chou, Pressoir and Jurges. Cosette is shocked to hear that Valjean has disappeared, and Toussaint informs the duo that Jurges found money as well as a letter in Valjean's desk, which Cosette reads outloud. As the group worry more about the situation, Marius finally speaks up and tells Cosette that Valjean was at the mansion not long ago, much to everyone else's shock. Marius goes further to say that Valjean also told Marius he would be leaving on a long journey. When Cosette asks why she wasn't approached by Valjean, Marius responds that Valjean had a reason for doing so, and that he tried to hold the latter back from leaving, but once the former took his eyes off him, he was gone. As Gavroche and Cosette express their desire to have seen Valjean off in-person, Marius concludes to himself that Valjean must have thought that if he told the truth, it would hurt Cosette's feelings. However, today, Cosette is able to accept the truth as it is. Marius finally proposes to Cosette that the duo try to find Valjean, to which she agrees. Later, at sunset, a drunken Thénardier Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Quotes "I used to be a criminal. I was sentenced to prison a long time ago for theft." *Marius gasps in shock* "After I served my time, I was released. But after that, I committed even more crimes without realizing it. Until recently, I was also wanted by the police. The name 'Fauchelevent' is just an alais. My real name is Jean Valjean." *Marius gasps once again, eyes widening* "Because of my past, I have let Cosette suffer unpleasant feelings. I've promised that I would confess everything to her someday. But I don't have the courage to do so now. So I have decided that I would leave Cosette." *Marius gasps for a third time* "If I can keep on hiding my past and keep silent about everything, and stay beside Cosette as her father, I would be really happy. But in order to do that, I have to continue to pile up my lies. I have said a mountain of lies already. However, it isn't like the past where I lied to protect Cosette. Instead, I lied for my own sake. That is a sin. From now on, you have to take my place by Cosette's side, and live your life together with her." *Marius stares at his feet, trying to take everything in, as Valjean hands him a small briefcase* "I want to entrust this to you. In this are documents of the plans to build a hospital for the poor and sick people... and cheque books for money deposited in the bank. In the past, after I was released from prison, I was saved by a certain person... and I received a new life. So, I must use my life only to save ignorant and poor people, like I was previously. I must leave alone." "But!"- Valjean revealing his background and true identity to Marius, as well as entrusting him with the care of Cosette, as well as the funds and papers needed to build a hospital. Before Marius can his protest, he is interrupted by his aunt, giving Valjean the chance to flee the scene, and Paris, for good "I'm going away on a long journey. I want you to not come and find me. I have left behind living expenses. Toussaint, thank you for all your help. I will leave Gavroche and the others in your care."- Valjean's letter to Toussaint and the other residents of No. 4 Rue de l'Homme Armé Differeces from the Novel In the Anime, after Valjean reveals his past and his true identity to Marius, the latter doesn't have much time to rebute before Valjean leaves while his back is turned, distracted. In the novel, Marius cuts off most of the bond between Cosette and Valjean after the revelation for Cosette's safety, but allows Valjean to visit her once per day In the novel, after failing to blackmail Marius, Thénardier receives 1,500 francs from the former and is ordered to leave and never return. Thénardier then moves with Azelma to America, where he becomes a slave trader. In the Anime, he is re-arrested by Javert, who intends on turning him into a more benevolent person (as Valjean did to him) no matter how many times the former attempts to break out of prison Previous Episode The Eternal Ring Les Misérables: Shoujo Cosette Episode Guide Next Episode The Silver Candlesticks Category:Episodes